<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day and Diners by ughdotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436591">Valentine's Day and Diners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom'>ughdotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shareen has only known the Doctor for ten minutes, and she can already tell that he and Rose are pining for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day and Diners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think we’ve done most major holidays.” the Doctor said, leaning back against the control console. “Christmas, Halloween, Easter, New Years, Ides of March, both Solstices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t need to see Julius Caesar stabbed.” Rose clarified. “When you called Ides of March a holiday I didn’t think we’d be going to see an assination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what the Holiday’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rose! Now, have we missed any holidays on our holiday trips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentine’s Day.” Rose reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that for couples?” the Doctor asked, and Rose rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for all types of love. Shareen, Kayla, Henry, and I used to do a girl’s night, called it Galentine’s Day. We can of course celebrate it together as friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor beamed. “Where do you want to go? Venus has a habitable bubble in 340,000 that’s supposed to be very nice? Or I know you like Victorian times, minus all the racism and colonialism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could go to my time?” she proposed. “I know a nice diner that does a Valentine’s special. We could see my mum the day after?” the Doctor groaned at the mention of Jackie, but he was already moving to the control panel to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They landed farther away from the Powell Estate than they normally would, trying to avoid Jackie and Mickey hearing the TARDIS. They got out, grinning and linking hands as they walked into the cold February air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The diner was suitably vintage, stepping into it felt like stepping back in time, or as much as it can feel like that when you’ve actually travelled in time. The morals were fine, though, as Rose had been going there since before she transitioned. From behind the counter, the worker waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rose!” Shareen said. “I got a job here! You coming home for a break from travelling?” Rose beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Shareen, Doctor. Doctor, Shareen. The Doctor is my friend I’ve been travelling with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shareen grinned at her. “ Sure. Take a seat! I’ll bring you whatever you want! Valentine’s Special! And you owe us a Galentine’s Day, Rose. Henry is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell you about his new boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose laughed and led the Doctor to a booth. They sat across from each other, holding hands across the table as the Doctor let Rose ramble about a show she had started watching before they were travelling, knowing he would get to rant about a complex mathematical theory that no one understood next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shareen set down a milkshake in between the two, a large glass with two straws. Rose blushed, but the Doctor didn’t seem to see a problem, taking a sip out of his own straw. Rose looked over at Shareen with a scowl, but she just winked and grinned. Rose rolled her eyes and took a sip of the milkshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to chatter away, hands linked, even when Shareen brought them fries, a burger (for Rose), and a veggie burger (for the Doctor). The music changed, from some playlist of just old songs to just old love songs. Rose glared at Shareen irritatedly, but the Doctor didn’t seem to notice, continuing to assume that Rose could understand Hilbert’s sixteenth problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Shareen came to their table and set one cake down between them, chocolate and shaped like a heart. “Listen,” she said, perching on the end of the table, “I don’t just assume that because a boy and girl are friends that they should be shagging, but you two are obviously in love. Could you just snog already, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re both sending yearning glances when the other isn’t looking and I’m tired of it!” Shareen got up and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose glared after her, but the Doctor just looked surprised. He tapped Rose on the shoulder, and she turned back to him, face flushed red. He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed over the table. Despite the awkward position and the fact they both had to adjust so that they weren’t shoved uncomfortably against the edge of the table, they both sunk into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind the counter Shareen watched with a grin. Kayla owed her ten pounds.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>